


Early Morning Sweets

by StarlightXNightmare



Series: Septic Egos [24]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightXNightmare/pseuds/StarlightXNightmare
Summary: They fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes before: “Wait… this is Marvin’s ice cream, is it not?”Chase was unconcerned. ”Yeah, so what?”“He is going to be pissed that we ate it. Is his favorite after all.”“Eh, we’ll buy him a new carton later.”





	Early Morning Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, yes I know the title is shit but would you look at that!!! Fluff!!!

The sudden flood of lights made Chase recoil in shock, squeezing his eyes shut as they seared for a minute or two before the pain tapered off.

“Chase? What the fuck are you doing up at… 4:27?” It was Schneep.

He cracked his eyes open, taking in the doctor’s weary appearance. His typically immaculate coat wrinkled, glasses askew, hair unkempt, deep purple bags under his tired eyes…

Chase gestured to the carton, metal utensil still in his mouth. “Ice cream,” came out muffled but the sight of Chase shoveling ice cream into his mouth at the early hours of the morning was explanation enough.

“Why…?”

“Woke up and I was craving sweets. Sue me,” Chase huffed.

Schneep’s disbelieving stare refused to go away. “Chase, that is a new carton.”

A raise of the eyebrows. “Your point?” At Schneep’s silence, Chase slid open a drawer and procured a spoon, offering it to him. “You look like you need it.”

After a moment of silence, the doctor muttered, “Danke.” He took the spoon and moved to head towards the counter.

“Hey, uh, can you actually turn off the lights? It’s—um—really bright…”

The flick of the light switch plunged the room into darkness once more and Chases could hardly make out the figure of Schneep moving to lean on the counter barely two or three feet away from him.

“So… how’s work going?” Chase asked, already feeling as if he knew the answer.

“Horrible.” His blunt reply didn’t surprise Chase in the slightest. “Is a lot of paperwork to be done.”

Chase felt bad for him. No one liked to do paperwork, and while Schneep would never admit it openly but he wasn’t the best at reading and his English still needed some work (though the paperwork—ironically—helped with both those things).

“Oof… that sounds fun,” he muttered.

“Well is not,” Schneep grumbled matter-of-factly, and his tone was enough to make the other snort.

They fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes before: “Wait… this is Marvin’s ice cream, is it not?”

Chase was unconcerned. ”Yeah, so what?”

“He is going to be pissed that we ate it. Is his favorite after all.”

“Eh, we’ll buy him a new carton later.”

The lights flipped on and Schneep swore softly (though quite colorfully), hands going up to cover his eyes while Chase recoiled and hissed.

“I knew I heard—… what the hell guys! That’s my ice cream!” They could hear Marvin’s frustration levels rise.

“Told you so,” Schneep grumbled.

“It’s not like your name’s on it,” Chase retaliated.

“Yeah, it is.”

Chase turned the carton to reveal a patch of sharpie on the side. “Oh really? I think not.”

“You’re a dick.”

“Takes one to know one.” Chase grinned at Marvin’s growl. “Before you come join us, could you turn off the light?”

“Who said I was going to join you two?” Marvin bristled.

“Because it’s your ice cream?” Chase tried weakly.

“So you admit it!” Marvin cried triumphantly, jabbing a finger at him.

“Admit what?”

The lights were flicked off with a groan before shuffling footsteps dragged their way towards them.

“What are you guys doing out here anyway?” Marvin asked as he retrieved a spoon.

“Woke up and wanted ice cream.”

“Came up here to get a new cup of coffee but got sidetracked.”

“What about you?” Chase asked.

“My magic won’t calm down enough, so I can’t sleep. I came out here to get ice cream, but it appears you thieves had the same idea.”

“We’ll buy you a new one later, chill dude.”

The promise placated Marvin enough that they could lapse into silence.

“Shit, I’m really cold now.”

“That’s what you get.”

“Down, Sparky.”

“Call me that one more time I swear to the gods—”

The light turned on a third time and everyone groaned, shielding their eyes.

“What are you all doing up at… 4:40?” A tired voice asked with a yawn.

“Ah, you are finally back.” Schneep greeted.

“I  _ was _ gonna go to bed, but you guys are really loud,” the hero mumbled, turning the lights off without being asked and moving to join the other three.

“Are not being loud,” Schneep countered. “Everything just sounds loud to you.”

“Same difference.”

“Is really not—”

Jackie cut him off suddenly. “Why are you guys eating from the carton with spoons? This is brand new!”

“In my defense, I was planning on finishing it.” Chase muttered softly, stabbing the utensil into the softening dessert again.

“I just realized you’re using a fork to eat ice cream. Chase, what the fuck?”

“I accidentally grabbed a fork and was too lazy to put it back and get a spoon! Get off my dick!”

“The drawer is literally right beside you!”

“My point still stands.”

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't we all just had a craving for something late at night??? Mine's probably sweets or crackers.


End file.
